


Beneath the Weeds

by marshmallownose



Series: The Sinner Takes It All [2]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Ammut you fucked up two perfectly good students, Canon-Compliant, Eddie is such tortured soul ugh help my son, Gen, KT is having the WORST time, LOOK AT THEM, POV study, Patricia and Fabian are having a GREAT time, Sinner, Sinner!Fabian, Sinner!Patricia, they've got evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: Upstairs, downstairs, outside, inAlways search to conquer sinHigh and low in dale and hillSeek ye all to mend all illThere is just one thing you need...In the Summer House beneath the weeds...





	Beneath the Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> A request on Tumblr as a follow up to my other story Inhibitions! You can read that story here on AO3 as well or on Tumblr here:  
> https://incorrectsibunaquotes.tumblr.com/post/181465372357/i-read-your-oneshot-on-patricia-sinner-can-you

 

 _How stupid do they think we are?_ Patricia pondered amusedly, angling her mirror to catch another glimpse of KT and Eddie peering around the edge of the kitchen doorway.

 

As Fabian continued monologuing, reading Robert’s journal entries with such over-the-top volume, Patricia had to wonder if either of the Americans had some degree of brain damage not to catch on that they were playing a game with them.

 

 _It’s for the best they remain oblivious,_ she reasoned with a disinterested sigh, catching Fabian’s eye. _We need them to do the dirty work, anyway._ After all, that staff wasn’t going to find and build itself.

 

Just to mess with them, Patricia spouted off about how even the _fleas_ that had plagued a sufficient amount of Anubis House were frightened of them and the goddess whom they served. Fabian barely looked up from his reading, only offering her a tiny chuckle and irritation flared up in her chest. It was funny!

 

Finally, Fabian snapped the journal shut, looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

“Come on,” he said, shifting the pages so she could see. “I found it.”

 

Patricia’s irritation with Fabian diminished as he read a passage from the diary and pointed to a spot on the map, hiding a malignant smirk as she watched Eddie and KT quickly pull back behind the doorframe in the mirror. “Great. We’d ought to _destroy_ it before Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber get ahold of it,” she sneered loudly, sharing a sly look with her fellow Sinner when they faintly heard Eddie’s offended snort.

 

They made sure the two idiots had heard the approximate location of the Summer House, and made their way there, getting comfortable behind the foliage. The final Sinner had been procured—they both felt it in their gut and had given each other a high five reminiscent of their days fighting evil, not serving it—and allowed themselves to revel in the victory close at hand. All that was left was to get that Staff to complete the ceremony.

 

They talked for a while about nothing in particular, and it was almost normal. However, the normalcy with which they spoke was the oddest part of the whole thing, even if it didn’t last.

 

“How have you never read _Crime and Punishment?_ ” Fabian asked incredulously. “It’s an incredible examination of the human psyche through the lens of a murderer!”

 

Patricia raised an eyebrow, chuckling incredulously. “Now, why the _hell_ would I ever give a shit about that? Especially now, but even before all this.”

 

Fabian shook his head, appearing very flabbergasted. “I don’t know, I just assumed you were smarter than that.”

 

Patricia gasped, offended. “I’m plenty smart. Smarter than you, you dweeb! At least _Good_ Patricia went down fighting. Good Fabian just walked into the Gatehouse like a lost little puppy dog.”

 

Fabian reached over and shoved her, and she barely budged, sticking her tongue out at him petulantly. His eyes flashed and he was just about to retort when they both froze, the crunch of footsteps on dead leaves bouncing off the trees and decrepit walls of the Summer House. Spat forgotten, they smirked at each other, peering around the side of the bush to catch a glimpse of KT and Eddie trotting up the steps.

 

They were too far away to hear them deliberating clearly, but a few words and phrases could be discerned:

 

“Do you think this is it. It’s... markings... hieroglyphics?!” Fabian tensed, ready to rush in, but momentarily, Eddie’s voice floated back towards them, sounding dejected. “...pigeon poop...” Patricia rolled her eyes, lip curling in disgust and frustration at being unable to hear every word.

 

KT and Eddie talked at each other for a while longer until KT’s unintelligible, excited chatter reached their hiding place.

 

Through the weeds, Fabian noted Eddie was kneeling down, and his perplexed words reached both Sinners at the same time, loud a clear:

 

“Why are your eyes closed while you’re looking at the wall?” A flash of red light and their cheering pierced the air, and Fabian chuckled to himself, signaling for Patricia to ready herself.

 

“Eddie, come on! We haven’t got much time left!”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the corner of his companion’s mouth curl upwards into a dark smile. The patter of footsteps approached; like lightning, Patricia’s right hand shot out and wrapped around KT’s upper arm, swinging her around hard into Patricia’s chest. KT shrieked, surprised and frightened, writhing around uselessly in her captor’s vice-like grip. Eddie’s cry for his best friend echoed around the clearing, inciting KT to kick viciously, to no avail.

 

Fabian laughed cruelly, and KT’s wide brown eyes met his, terror melding with determination as she struggled harder. “Don’t bother,” Patricia hissed, righting her grip and practically lifting her out into the open till they were facing Eddie who stood on the steps, the final piece of the Staff clenched in a fist protectively behind his back.

 

She winked at him smugly, and Eddie grimaced as though it hurt him physically to see this happening. _Perhaps it does_ , Fabian mused as he stepped into view as well.

 

KT cried out. “Eddie! Eddie, they were watching us from the trees!”

 

Eddie’s face was a perfect picture of panic and Fabian chuckled darkly. “We thought we’d let _you_ find it for us.”

 

“Absolutely,” Patricia chimed in. “Now, hand it over.”

 

KT, still struggling, shook her head. “Eddie, go!” Her voice was choked and Eddie was quick to say,

 

“No.”

 

KT squirmed, sounding desperate, and Fabian could almost taste victory. “But when Alfie said go—“

 

“That was Alfie,” interrupted Eddie, taking cautious steps down the stairs. “This is you.”

 

 _Wow, so much for being a friend and protector to all,_ Fabian thought with twisted amusement.

 

Patricia practically gagged, digging her nails into KT’s arms. “ _Aww_ , how touching,” Patricia crooned in her ear, hatred for the both of them practically searing her flesh. “You two would make a _lovely_ couple.”

 

KT made a last ditch effort to throw her off, and Patricia thought she heard a soft, muttered “ _I’m lesbian, bitch!”_ but in the heat of the moment it was hard to tell.

 

Fabian saved them from furthering the topic with a forceful demand. “Make your play, Osirian.” He was no longer messing around. Eddie inched closer and Fabian glanced between them. “Oh, we can stand here all day. Well,” he paused, eyes flashing, “at least until the sky turns black.”

 

KT was frantic, having giving up on fighting for the time being. “Eddie, please run!” she begged, tears in her eyes. KT trembled like a flower in Patricia’s grasp, and if she’d been at all herself, she would have felt so terrible letting KT shake like that. But, thankfully, she wasn’t and didn’t.

 

Eddie curled his lip, shaking his head, practically vibrating with fury and adrenaline. “No, I’m not taking orders from these _fakes!”_ he spat, and Patricia laughed maliciously, tossing her head back. He glared at her but waited for their next move.

 

Patricia leaned her head closer to her captive’s ear. “Well, KT, how about me and you mosey on down to Gatehouse, and get ready to meet Ammut—Ammut the _Devourer_ , to use her full name.

 

KT, terrified by the prospect, renewed her struggle and practically whimpered. Fabian turned his attention to the mess of a girl in his companion’s grasp—missing Eddie’s sleight of hand—and feigned a pleasant tone. “And I wonder what she’ll want to do when she gets here.” He shared a devious look with Patricia and smiled. “Oh, yeah! That’s right,” Fabian continued, swiveling back to stare Eddie down. “ _Devour something.”_

 

“And by _something_ ,” Patricia continued with a smirk as KT craned her neck to look her in the face, “he means _someone_.” She sneered, and KT’s face grew ashen. 

 

“ _Eddie!”_ KT wailed, frightened out of her mind, but determined that he got away. But, as Fabian saw the apparent defeat in the Osirian’s face, it seemed that KT was about to have one last crushing defeat of her own.

 

“Fine,” Eddie hissed, stepping down to the last step. “You want it?” He eyed Patricia, who tensed. “Go get it!” Eddie tossed the artifact underhanded, high into the air in Patricia’s direction. Instinctively, she let go of KT, years as a football goalie taking over as she reached up and caught it. Eddie sprinted to KT’s side with a shout of, “ _Run!”_ and tugged on her uniform sleeve, as Fabian lunged at them. He missed, and soon Eddie and KT had disappeared into the trees.

 

Patricia shook her head while she looked down at the artifact—but it wasn’t the artifact at all but the apparent pigeon poop Eddie had snatched up in the search. “Look,” she said, voice calm as water, “they’ve tricked us.” Tiny, matching smirks played across their faces.

 

“How very clever of them,” Fabian sneered, and Patricia giggled wickedly. After all, it didn’t matter at all that they’d been ‘fooled.’

 

Poor KT and Eddie. They had no idea what they had in their possession. As the two teens looked up into the still sunny sky, a thought was shared between them:

 

Soon, there would be no more hiding, no more games. They shared a final glance before beginning their trek back to Anubis House. _No_. Soon, there would be only chaos set against the backdrop of a blood-red sky.

 

 _And how_ sweet _it would be, indeed_

**Author's Note:**

> Ammut is still a bitch


End file.
